MOONLIGHT
by annabellefleur
Summary: Isabella and Stephen have been best friends since they were human children. Scattering their scent and themselves across the world for centuries. Running from someone. When Bella finds the Cullen's she contemplates settling for once. Will Stephen fall back to his old ways because of it? Will Bella face those who chase her? Will she be able to pull Stephen back from the edge? R
1. CANT I HAVE ONE DAY OFF

CANT I HAVE ONE DAY OFF

"God would you come on Bells we are going to be even later to school!" Stephen yelled at me from downstairs.

"You go I have to still feed." I said and then added, "Why are you yelling at me I am a vampire for crying out loud I have better hearing than Demetri himself." God sometimes I wish I never changed that man.

"I heard that and quite frankly it was not nice." He yelled again, just to piss me off, I already had a headache and he was just making it worse with his unnecessary yelling at me, I can hear better than any vampire all he had to do was yell.

"You know your not helping my headache." I snapped at him, lately I have been getting these blurry blobs ever time I try to look into the future and focus on me or Stephen and I hated going anywhere with out my visions it was like I was blind with a huge headache.

"Fine but if you're not at school by the end of second period I will make you come." He snapped and then walked to the door and slammed in.

I flinched and thought to him "That was uncalled for." Then I threw up my walls, usually I never bothered because it was just Stephen and I trusted him with my life. Umm…maybe I should explain.

Ok well first off my name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am Aro's biological sister, yes the Aro, as in the leader of the Volturi, But I was not changed by Aro he wouldn't change me he said he would never take away my soul even if I wanted to give it, but anyway I don't know who I was changed by, I do know that I was changed when I was 17 years old and I am not like other vampires I am stronger in everything strength, speed, hearing, etc. and also I have multiple gifts, Aro and I think it is because of who changed me, you see I have control over the elements all of them, I can read minds and change there memories to my liking, I am an empathy and can change there feelings, I can see everybody's past when I first look in there eyes, I can sense other vampires powers or humans for that matter, I can control people and make them do what I want, I can see the future but not like the other vampires who can see the future I see every outcome, normally people who can see the future only see it when the persons mind is made up, not me I see every outcome but lately they haven't been working right, well they have I mean I can see anyone else's future clearly except mine and Stephen's and that makes me very nervous, anyway back to my powers well I can also move things with my mind and basically do anything with my mind.

I only told one human what I was and she was killed by my own brother, one of the many reasons why I hate him, anyway Stephen has all my powers except for the elements, because he was changed on the same night I was changed and by the same person I was. Stephen and Kristine were my only best friends I have ever had and Kristine's dead thanks to my lovely brother and Stephen well he and I have been living with each other since we were changed, no he is not my MATE everybody just assumes that well they assumed wrong, he is my best friend and I love him like a brother way more than I love my brother hell I don't even like my brother in fact I hate him.

I sighed and got dressed my bedroom was a dark burgundy because that is my favorite color I have a big soft queen bed though I don't need it but I still like to lye on it. I have a door that leads to my favorite place in this whole house my study. The door opens up what looks like just a nothing an empty closet well that's only because I have covered the stairs with invisibility one of the many things I can do with my mind, anyway once you get past the invisible wall you will see bronze twisted stairway that leads to a door which leads to my study in it is an old desk and lots of paintings of the Volturi and Stephen and I when we were apart of them and paintings of just beautiful things that I liked so I drew them, the walls are a beautiful golden bronze color I really don't know why I picked the color I just had to have it, anyway on one side of the wall is full of books history books, medicine, first edition books from Edgar Allen Poe and Jane Austen, etc. just another perk of living such a long life, on the other wall is a long couch that I again don't need but use anyway.

In my room I have a big CD collection of everything actually and a stereo which is currently playing Debussy. I sighed again I hate first days of schools everybody stares at you and mind reading doesn't help either. I pulled on my favorite old faded flare blue jeans that I wear all the time so now have holes in them, but obviously that's the fashion today though, why people would buy jeans with holes in them I don't know but they do, then I pulled on my favorite burgundy V-neck sweater and my old black and white converse. I grabbed my I-pod and Romeo and Juliet off of my night stand and shoved them in my bag, I would need them to get through the day. I swung my bag over my shoulder and walked down stairs when I hit the last step I froze.

Great another vampire has come to try and kill me I wonder who sent you this time. I sighed and looked at the clock Stephen was so going to kill me for being even more late. I closed my eyes and found that he was a tracker nothing special like Demetri but still I hate trackers. He was leaning against a tree right in front of the house waiting for me to come out. I sighed again great why couldn't he have come later like after school.

I walked to the front door and stepped outside he was still leaning against the tree then he looked up and smiled. He had brown hair cut short and was muscular, he was tall and he dark red eyes.

"Well I have been waiting for you for quite some time now." He said still leaning against the tree.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, first days of school not so great." I said simply and walked to the edge of the porch, stopped then added with a fake smile "So what do I owe this pleaser Anthony Sampson."

He looked up shocked and confused and then just smiled "They said you were talented and stronger than any other vampire, but sadly I didn't believe them." He said and then got out off the wall and walked over to me.

"Are you ready to die Anthony." I asked I said this in a cold hard voice and he flinched, I sighed frustrated and said "Why does everybody flinch when I say that it's just a question, god aren't vampires suppose to be fearless."

"I am, but nobody is ever that blunt and coming from a girl, I like it." He said and smiled at me then added, "Too bad I have to kill you." He shrugged then leaped at me.

I side swiped him with a front flip when he was just about to tackle me he hit the dirt and got up I had my bag still on one shoulder and looked him in the eye and said "Nope that was wrong, try again I don't really want to go to school and you just gave me an excuse."

His eyes blazed just as I suspected vampires hate when there reputation is challenged they remind me of teenagers. He leaped again and I hopped up on a tree.

"This is getting boring." I said and then I turned him to ash. Oh I forgot to tell you that I got a new power just recently like ten years ago I have to power to kill, basically what it does is burn the person or vampire or thing from the inside out until there is nothing but dust. Yes I personally don't like it I hate killing though I have to do it frequently I have made a lot of enemies in my life.

I stepped down from the tree and landed gracefully on my feet and then walked to my all time favorite car you can get it anywhere in Washington which is where Stephen and I are currently residing a small town of Forks which is very nice except for the dog problem they have here, werewolf's reside here too and the smell is disgusting and overbearing. I stepped into my 1968 Chevy Camaro SS Convertible turned it on and drove to Forks High School.

I was half way there when I smelt another vampire I sensed and it was a girl, but when I tried to sense her power it came up blank she had nothing why would anybody send her maybe she is just passing through. She wasn't strong at all from what I sensed so I blew it off. Big mistake.

All of a sudden before I had enough time to react she slammed into my car completely totaling it she and I went rolling along with my favorite one of a kind car, oh she is so going to pay for that.

When we stopped rolling I pushed the now crumpled roof up so I could get out the I leaped out and stood in the middle of a clearing hissing and growling at Veronica Hanson that was the girls name.

"What the hell was that for Veronica!" I hissed at her. She leaped up onto feet and smiled.

"Because I don't like you." She said simply and then she did something I didn't expect so it took me by surprise when I suddenly was on fire. My clothes burnt to ash and then fell off of me that just pissed my off more I loved those clothes it was my favorite outfit. I growled and the sky went black and then lighting and thunder light up the sky. I was livid first my car and then my outfit.

I stepped toward her and the flames vanished she looked shocked she hadn't excepted me to still be standing I looked at her and said in a hard cold voice that I only used when I was really pissed this voice is the voice I used when I found out Aro had killed Kristine and it made the whole Volturi army flinch even Jane "You are so going to pay for that." I said and then lighting stuck Veronica right in her cold heart and she cried out I had only had that done she me once and even I screamed it hurts more than what you go through when you change.

Veronica dropped to her knees and then I ran to her and ripped off her head, I knew it wouldn't kill her but it was payback then I turned her head and body to ash and to make it final and I rarely ever did this because it isn't necessary and I only do it when I am really pissed which I was now, but still I only ever did it once and it is why the Volturi hates me I lifted her ashes with my mind so that they were floating in the air and opened the earth I could see the melted lava beneath the earths crust and then I dumped Veronica's ashes in. I closed the earth again and said "Bitch." Then turned on my heel and ran back to my cottage of coarse now I was going to make it to school in time for third period and Stephen would be pissed, but I couldn't really go to school with no clothes on now could I. God this day is going to be the worst day ever. The sky was terrifying to look at if you were a human, but to me it was whatever and I was still too pissed to change it now I would be lucky if I could get to school and not lose my temper there. There better not be another attack today because if there is the person is going to be very unlucky.


	2. GOLDEN EYED GOD

2. GOLDEN EYED GOD

It took me all of five seconds to get home and once I was I sniffed the air and sensed if anyone was there. Nothing good lucky for them or they would have been in a lot of pain. I walked up to the door sniffed and sensed again. Nothing I sighed I was half hoping someone would be her so I could take out my anger on them oh well there lucky day I guess. I ran up stairs combed my hair out and pulled on dark skinny jeans and a cream cashmere sweater then pulled on black suede high heel boots and was down stairs again in less than twenty seconds I grabbed my black leather jacket off of the coat rack and shrugged it on then bolted out the door and then ran straight for Forks High School.

Two minutes later I was in the forest looking at Forks High School I breathed and then walked up to the building with the sign saying 'office'. I breathed again and opened the door I stepped in and was hit with the sent of human blood and a burst of heat. I was hungery again after all that fighting I tended to get hungery but nothing unbearable.

I walked up to the old lady sitting behind a desk and tried my hardest to put on a fake smile. Nothing I was still too pissed and irraited with the fact that I would have to buy a new car and then pay for it to be shipped over here. I groaned at the thought of riding to school with Stephen everyday and then rubbed my temples.

The lady looked up and smiled I snapped my eyes open and tried again to smile. Nothing I sighed and stepped forward "Hello my name is Bella, can I have my schudelle." I said irraited and the lady must have noticed because she frowned and pulled out three papers.

"Why are you late my dear?" she asked and I didn't feel like explaining that I was attacked twice nor did I feel like giving her some lame excuse so I just grabbed the papers out of her hand and thought _'Don't bother Bella with your stupid questions.'_ I turned on my heel and walked out the door I already read her thoughts so I knew that she wanted to get some pink paper signed by all my teachers, right now it was beginning of third period I had kept my walls up so Stephen must be pissed of well he will understand when I tell him and if not than oh well.

I walked to my first class English. Great I hated English I tried to look forward to the future to see if the teacher would be mad but all I saw was a bunch of blurry blobs and muffled voices. I groaned and walked to the building I saw in the old lady's head.

I pulled opened the door and froze. Vampire, great I sensed and he had nothing special I read his mind and he was just think of another vampire she was gorgeous and blonde then he saw me and sniffed then he froze he was thinking _'Two of them how could Alice not see this coming.' _Great so there is more than just two. I recovered when I was sure he wasn't here to kill me, he was just here to blend in, he was here for the same reason as me as I walked to the teacher who was sitting at his desk he looked up and glare. He was about to say something until I snapped in his head _'Don't bother Bella, just sign her damn paper!'_ ok so I was still annoyed I glaced at the vampire and saw his eyes were like mine which meant he was a vegitarien like me and Stephen his name was Emmett and he belonged to a coven of seven all vegitraiens Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle. Three of them had powers Alice, Jasper and Edward. I didn't really notice any of there looks because they were all blurry and blobs like my visions the only one who was clear was Emmett. I growled out of annoyance and shut my eyes and rubbed my temples. Just as I did this Emmett froze and tensed like he was ready for a fight with my eyes still closed I thought in his head _'Cool it Emmett, just have a headache no need to get yourself killed.' _Just then he burst out laughing and I snapped my eyes open and glared at him one of my hardest coldest glares that made Jane herself flinch, as I did this he immedently stopped laughing and flinched the rest of the class looked scared I sent them all calming thoughts and then they turned back to what they were doing, Emmett just seemed confused. Then the teacher said "Emmett what was that about?" just as he was handing me my paper I took it and walked to the set I saw in his mind.

"I just thought of something absurd is all." He said looking at me. That pissed me off I thought to him _'Watch it Mcarty.'_ And then thunder and lighting light up the sky.

He froze and looked out the window and then to me he thought _'Did she do that.'_

I sat down in my set which was next to him of coarse and then thought in his head in the same voice I used in the park his remark just pissed me off back to where I was _'Doesn't take a rocket scientist to pit two and two together.'_ Then I clenched my fists together and breathed deeply.

He was thinking to his brother the mind reader '_Dude we might have a problem.'_

I scoffed and thought in his head _'If I wanted you dead or even thought you were a treat you would have already been dead.'_

He flinched at my cold voice and then moved farther away from me, I sighed and he looked at me I closed my eyes I reached down to the floor and when I found nothing I snapped my eyes open the sudden movement made Emmett flinch and tense I sent him calming thoughts and he relaxed but then looked confused. I looked at the floor and remembered that My I-pod is with my crumpled car in the middle of the clearing. The thought made me livid again and I hissed, Emmett stiffened and tensed again.

'_Would you relax, god I'm not going to kill you geez, cant you see I am trying to calm myself down.' _I snapped at him trough his mind and then sent him calming thoughts again. Then I thought calming thoughts and then I got an idea Stephen.

I took down my walls and then heard him yell in my mind _'What the hell it's third period and why is the sky like that when you and I both know it was just suppose to rain and where's your car?'_

I flinched at his anger, Stephen is the only thing alive that can make me flinch and that because when he's angry he gets like me I recovered and thought back to him _'well I'm sorry I got attacked twice and some bitch totaled my car and Emmett was getting on my nerves.' _I snapped back at him and I felt him stiffen and heard him growl just as he did Emmett stiffened and I got mad again and snapped at Stephen _'Would you stop that Emmett's going to have a heart attack, I just got him calmed down.'_

Then I turned to Emmett and said out loud but too low for human's to hear "Would you not it off geez you mood swings are making my headache worse!" I rubbed my temples and then opened my eyes to see Emmett looking at me confused and shocked.

He recovered and said "Well if you would stop freaking scaring me then I wouldn't have mood swings." I smiled I couldn't help myself.

"I had a very annoying morning." I said and then added "Sorry." I shut my eyes again and thought to Stephen _'Now I was thinking that if you sent me calming thoughts and that guy Jasper sent me calming thoughts then I should be fine.'_

'_Okay, tell me when.' _He said a little bit more calm, but his anger just made the storm worse and it was scaring humans now, so I had to get under control again.

I searched for Jasper's mind and I found it, it was blurry just like he was but it was still easy to ask him _'Hello Jasper, my name is Isabella Swan I am new here and I kind of need your help.'_ I thought it calming but I still felt his shock and then heard him stiffen, told you extreme super hearing.

He recovered and thought back _'Umm…what do you need.'_ I could tell he was hesitant and Stephen was losing his paitiace I always was the one who had good paitice.

I thought back _'umm… I need you to send me calming thoughts when I give you the single.'_

He was shocked again that I knew what his power was I sighed this was taking forever. Then I herd Stephen think _'Tell me about it and I do not have low patice.'_ I laughed out loud and Emmett looked at me like I was crazy I looked at him and said out loud "What just asking your brother for some help, I mean I love this weather but it is starting to scare to humans."

He flinched and then froze I sighed and said to myself "Why does everybody flinch when I speak I'm not that scary. Geez" Emmett recovered and laughed.

Then I heard Jasper's voice in my head say _'okay, tell me when.'_ I knew he had asked Edward I heard him and I just couldn't help myself.

'_Do you always ask Edward for permission I thought Carlisle was the leader/dad figure in your coven or family or whatever.'_ He was shocked again and me and Stephen laughed, we loved playing with new vampires it was so fun.

I braced myself for the calmness I was going to get then I thought of something else that would shock all them I searched for all there minds and thought _'In about ten second watch the sky.'_ Stephen laughed and I smiled then thought to Stephen and Jasper _'now.'_

Just then I was calm again my normal self I got control over to weather and pulled it back so that it was just a thick cloud covering over to small town and I looked at Emmett he was staring out the window with awe I laughed and said "What never seen the weather change." He just stared out the window some more and I shrugged and thought to Jasper _'Thank you I'm sure you know by now that it worked.'_

Then I herd Stephen think to me _'Hello I helped too you know, god so ungrateful.'_

I laughed in his head and thought _'I am so sorry I forgot about you.' _Then I laughed again I knew he was going to be annoyed by that.

He thought back _'Next time I am so not helping_.'I laughed again and then turned to Emmett and said "Nice meeting you Emmett." Then I got up and the bell rang I walked out of the class with my books but then suddenly ran into something hard it was a shock I feel to the ground and I smelt he was a vampire, but he smelt amazing like nothing I have ever smelt before I was dazed when I herd his voice.

"Oh..Er..Uh." he was just as dazed as I was I hadn't even seen his face yet I was about to speek when I heard a booming laugh.

"We kind of have to get out and go to our next class." If was Emmett.

A white long hand appeared in front of my face and I grabbed it and said "Thank you." He stepped back and I stepped forward so the other people could get out, then I looked up at him and for the first time in my whole existence I was dazzled and speechless. I stood there looking in those beautiful golden god like eyes and then I remembered where I had seen them before and I gasped and whispered to myself "My study."


	3. I AM A MONSTER

3. I AM A MONSTER

"Bella! Bella!" Stephen called from down the hall. Then he froze when he saw me staring at Edward.

I snapped out of my trance or whatever you would like to call it, once I felt Stephen's shock and anger flare up I was insantly afraid for Edward because when Stephen gets mad he has a very hard time controlling it and seeing me with Edward puts him in the overly protective brother stage. I looked up to Stephen whose jaw was now clenched.

"Stephen, relax." I said calmly and looked into his eyes, I saw his face soften a little and him breathe I sent him calming thoughts before he relaxed and walked over to us.

Once he was in front of us he breathed again and obviously heard Edward think something because his jaw clenched again and said through his teeth "Demetri is here." And then looked at Edward and spat meanly "Sorry to take your Bella away from you." Then looked at me and thought _'Let's go.'_ Then he turned on his heel and walked toward the forest.

God what was his problem, ugh it's just Demetri. I looked at Edward again and said "I am sorry I have to go." I went to leave but then looked back and said "Don't follow me...please." I don't know why I added that last part I just got a bad feeling and didn't want him or any of the Cullen's for that matter to be there.

"Bella does he mean Demetri as in Demetri from the Volturi." He asked nervously and with another emotion I didn't understand. I just nodded and turned on my heel and strode out the door at the end of the hallway. Once outside I breathed and found out that Demetri wasn't alone he had brought about fourty solders with him. I walked into the forest and once out of view of humans I took off running toward the area where they were.

I walked into the clearing where I had killed Veronica. I looked at my crumpled car and then growled. Demetri laughed and I snapped my head up toward him and glared, just seeing my reuined car brought back my annoyance I had just gotten ride of. Demetri flinched and I sighed and said "Am I really that frightening Demetri because everybody seems to flinch at me."

I stepped forward so that I was standing next to Stephen, Demetri and the solders relaxed at my tone and then Demetri laughed and said "Yes you are when your angry."

"Then you shouldn't piss me off." I snapped at him in a cold voice and they all flinched again. I sighed again it was really annoying when everytime I talk people flinch, but also funny and cool.

"So what do we owe this pleaser Demetri, what does Aro want or did you just miss us." Stephen said and then turned to me and said "Took long enough." I just rolled my eyes and Demetri laughed.

"Aro is not pleased with you killing one of his favorite assainsins." He said lightly.

I scoffed and said "Well I'm not pleased with what that bitch did to my car." They flinched and then recovered sortly

"No need for profanity, Isabella." Demetri said as if we were the best of friends, he was mocking me.

I hissed and said trough clenched teeth "Watch it Demetri I have sort pactince today." They all flinched and took a step back and I was vividly aware of Edward and the rest of the Cullen's standing twenty feet away. I growled again out of annoyance, I told him to stay away do they not listen. Stupid shiny Volvo owner he has no idea what he just got himself into.

Demetri recovered and the Cullen's moved forward then Demetri laughed and they froze he seemed thrilled about this new change in his plan. He said simply stepping forward again "We already know your there might as well come out." Then he turned to me and laughed at my annoyed expersion and said "Found some new friends did we."

I hissed and read his mind he was thinking _'I wonder if she likes them enough for fight for them, not what I was sent here for but it will make this boring trip more fun.'_ I hissed and he raised his eyebrows and then nodded two solders grabbed Edward and brought him over to Demetri.

"Demetri let him go." I was getting pissed now, Edward just had to come why cant he ever listen. Ugh.

"Bella, Bella, Bella what would your brother think about you liking someone." H said teasnly and that just pissed me off one more thing and I would snap.

"My brother can rot in hell for all I can and I wish he would!" I hissed back at him my eyes were now as cold as my glare colder than they were before Veronica totaled my car. They all flinched including Edward and the rest of the Cullen's, even Stephen flinched next to me.

"That wasn't very nice." He said egging me on I clenched my teeth and balled my hands into fist, my nails dug into my skin and it was taking so much control not to turn the sky black again.

"Let him go or you will die." I said with no emotion in my voice that they all flinched and the two solders holding Edward looked scared and wanted to drop him.

"No!" Demetri yelled looking straight into my eyes with a cold glare it didn't bother me it was like staring at a puppy. Then he walked over the Edward and bent his head back and said to me "Do you love this pathic boy."

I hissed and he smiled and lent down that's when I snapped the sky went completely black and Demetri was flying across the clearing and knocked down thrity trees before any of the solders could react they were all ash Edward landed on his feet and looked at my and didn't even flinch which he should have because my eyes were completely black no white in them at all.

Demetri was back in a insant and looked at my and said "You do, don't you." I was over to him in a second I smashed him agnast a tree and crushed his windpipe so he couldn't breathe or talk it wouldn't kill him but it just hurt a lot.

I looked into his eyes and moved my hand down to his heart I was starting a fire inside of his body it was horrible pain but I could stop it before it could kill him. Then I said "You really are the most stupid vampire I have ever meet aren't you." My voice was so cold and full of pain just like it was when I had found out Aro killed Kristine.

By now Demetri's windpipe was healed thanks to vampire fast healing and he said "I will kill him before I die Edward Cullen will be dead, you just made it so much more fun."

That did it, it pushed me over the edge, the sky filled up with Lightning and I transferred it to my hand then I levitated Demetri in the air and kept a contuie of lightning strikes through his heart, he screamed the worst most painful scream I have ever herd but I was so far gone I didn't think anyone would snap me out of it.

I looked up at his tortured face and said so veicously and cold that all his eyes held were fear "You touch Edward and I will through you into the center of the earth alive so you can feel the pain for enternity, you touch any of the Cullen's or Stephen and I will send you right were I sent my brother's mate and then I will make sure his city crumbles to dust along with everyone who is in there."

I saw fear take over his whole body and felt his pain as I slowed the last lightning strike just as I sent it into his heart then I froze it and he screamed out in pain. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and I spun around to see Edward staring at me not even flinching from my eyes he looked at me with longing and I could have sworn love, but who could love a monster like me.

"Bella, I know your in there this isn't the real you look in my eyes." He said it in his velvetly voice that made my cold frozen heart melt. Then he reached up and stroked my face and as soon as his soft silky smooth skin touched mine my face softened and I was me again.

I looking at Demetri and said "Oh my god Demetri!" I insantly released him and said "Demetri I am sorry for causing you so much pain, but if you ever touch Edward again it will be twenty times worse I swear to you that, now GO!" I yelled the last part and the forest shook with my athoritie.

He stubbled back and then he said "You do love him, I saw it in your eyes Aro will be so happy that you finally found your mate."

My eyes went black again for a brief moment until I felt Edward whisper in my ear "Don't listen to him Bella, you're stronger than that." I melted again.

"Watch it Demetri I am losing my patience and you don't know anything, I cant have a mate who would love a monster like me." I said the last part with so much pain that I knew Stephen and Jasper were in pain then I looked down at the ground and then back at Demetri ad said "GO!!" he fled into the forest and I feel to my knees sobbing Edward was standing there still shocked at the last thing I said and Stephen was at my side patting my back.

"You. Are. Not. A. Monster. Isabella Swan." He said with such surety, but I knew he was wrong.

"Your wrong Stephen, you would have never done that." I said looking at the ground still sobbing all the Cullen's were still shocked and had pity in there eyes and fear.

"Isabella Marie Swan, look at me now!" he yelled and the forest shook again I didn't even flinch I just looked up into his eyes and he said sweetly "You are not a monster do you hear me you are not, you are the most kindest vampire I know."

That did it he didn't know what he was talking about and for the first time in my life I snapped at Stephen not a playful snap but a real one "Are you blind Stephen I tortured him, I killed forty vampires without even one single regret in it, Did you feel his pain and I felt NOTHING!" I spat the last word and contuied to sob then I turned away and said "I am a monster and I don't disereve to live." Then I stood up and looked at the Cullen's and said "I am so sorry I ever meet you, every one I meet dies." Then I sobbed some more and this time Edward was by me.

He looked into my eyes and said "Bella your not a monster by far you stopped."

"Edward I saw your face I saw all your faces you felt bad for Demetri, like I should have but I felt nothing torturing him came normally to me and I felt nothing, it was like he was some piece of trash instead of a person. I tortured him almost to death and felt nothing, nothing of his pain or fear nothing." Then I ran full speed to my house not stopping till I was in my study rolled up into a ball on my couch. What I did was horrible how could anyone ever love me how could I have a mate when I was a monster.


	4. TWO DAYS

4. TWO DAYS

"Come on Bella!" Stephen yelled from my desk, It's been a day since I tortured Demetri. I didn't want to go to school and face the Cullen's what they most think of me, usually I don't care what other people think of me so I have no idea what is going on Stephen is convinced that I am in love with Edward and just don't want to admit it, but I don't even know what I feel and how could Edward love me that's just redicous I mean he's like a god and I am just a normal old boring vampire oh yeah that feels nothing when she tortures people, yeah of coarse Edward loves me how could he not. Yeah right he probably is disgusted by me and hates me.

"Oh please Bells, look at yourself you have been cut off from the world for two days feeling guilty for torturing Demetri and you know you have no control over yourself." Stephen said while leaning back in my desk chair.

I put the front legs of the chair back on the floor and then said "Don't break my chair." Then I got up off of the couch and returned Romeo and Juliet and picked out Weithering Heights, in a total of two days I have read ten books well I would have read more but then I think of what I did to Demetri and start sobbing again. It's pretty pathic.

"What not even worried about me falling over and hurting myself, I could have died but all your worried about is you pericous chair." Stephen said mockingly.

I smiled a small smile, I haven't smiled since the whole nightmare with Demetri and I was starting to come around a little.

Stephen saw it and hopped out of the chair and said "I saw that." Then he picked me up swung me over his shoulder and said happly "Finally." I was about to freeze him and let myself down when he contuied to speak "Oh no you don't we made a deal remember."

"No! Now let me down or I will let myself down." I said a little bitterly.

"Remember when your killed Aro's mate and your were locked in the attic for a week, remember we made a deal, that if I made you smile or laugh or if you made yourself laugh or smile then I had every right to hall you out of the room and force you to get outside." I groaned and stopped fighting right I forgot, great now your going to have to face the Cullen's and your visions still are all blurry when I try to find out my future.

"Mine aren't." Stephen said proudly and smugly. I sent him a mental hit and he and I went flying back into a wall. I started laughing and he said "What the hell was that for." Then he got up and brushed himself off, all the while I was still laughing at him, you see this house is very old a couple century's and when I sent us back into the wall a part of the celling fell and hit Stephen in the head.

I regained my composer and said "I can walk from here on out." Then I walked down the stairs and once I stepped through my invisible barrer I froze. Edward was sitting outside my window. How long has he been there. My mood insantly changed and I got happy, just seeing Edward made me happy why?

"Because you love him." Stephen and then made kissy noises I hit him with a mental hit and he went flying threw the window and landed on the lawn below. I started laughing again and then I was aware of another laugh, but it this wasn't Stephen's. It was Edwards and it was beautiful like singing I was stunned again and before I could react I was floating on air and then being thrown out the window, I crashed into a tree and the tree snapped.

I snapped out of my daze and got up immedently and saw Stephen laughing like a moron then he stopped and said "I am not a moron if you don't remember I am have own a nobal metal award, have you ever own one of them."

"That's just because you stole my idea and research to get back at me, so technically I won the award you nimrod." Then I walked to the tree Edward was in and said "Hello, umm.. did you know it's not very nice to watch people."

He hoped down and he looked gorgeous of coarse and before I could finish my train of thought Stephen was speaking "See I told you."

"I said he was gorgeous not that I loved him." I said and turned to Stephen with a warning look.

"When have you ever thought somebody was gorgeous." He said teasningly.

I smiled and said "I think your gorgeous baby, come here and give me a kiss."

"Whatever you will find out soon enough." He said and then tapped his head.

I growled out of annoyance and said "That is so not far, ugh I hate not being able to see what happens."

"Yeah well I hate not being able to control the elements, but we all got to suck it up." He said teasningly. I rolled my eyes and levitated him inside the house and then slammed the door in his face. Then he yelled "I knew you would want some alone time with your lover boy." I hit him with another mental hit and heard him crash into the kitchen conter.

"That was pretty amazing." Edward said from behind me. Wow I didn't know how much I missed his voice.

"God he is so annoying." I said turning back to him. He looked like he hadn't hunted for two days. Then I said "How long have you been here."

He looked ashamed a little and embarssied for being caught. "Umm...well I was worried when you didn't show up for school, I thought you might have killed yourself."

I laughed and said "Killed myself, why on earth would I do that then nobody would be here to protect you from the Volturi silly." He flinched at the name and I immedently felt bad my face dropped.

He noticed and said "I am sorry." He voice burned with regret.

"For what, you didn't torture an innocent man two days ago." My voice held so much pain. Then his faced dropped at my voice I knew he never meant cause me pain.

"I would hardly call Demetri innocent." He said trying to cheer me up again. It didn't work.

"No matter, he still didn't deserve that, nobody does." I said ashamed. I hung my head and the Stephen rushed outside.

"What the hell Edward I leave you two alone for a second and you bring back her bad mood." He snapped bitterly and I flinched at his sudden anger.

Edward face fell it was full of regret and pain it made me want to cry how could Stephen be so mean to him, just as I thought that Stephen's head snapped to me and he glared at me, he glared at me he's never glared at me in like two hundred years, I started sobbing again and fell to my knees with my head in my hands. Edward was by my side crunched in front of me.

"I am so sorry, truly I am I never… I-It was the last… I'm sorry." Edward said and then got up and was about to leave when I looked up and grabbed his arm. His whole body softened when I touched him.

I looked up and said "It's not your fault." My voice was so soft and gentle.

He face softened and his body was relaxed and then he said "I am so sorry."

"I told you it wasn't your fault it was Stephen's." I said sweetly and then snapped my head toward Stephen who was shocked.

"What did I do." He said completely confused, ugh what a moron. Then he got defensive and said "I am not a moron meany."

I laughed and said "Real mature Stephen and you glared at me which means your really mad at me.. a-and I-I." I stopped if I was about to start sobbing again when Edward lifted my face to him and he stared into my eyes totally smothering then, my face insantly went soft and I just stared at him.

Then he said "I am glad you are not dead."

I laughed and that brought me back to my first subject I straighten up and said "Why haven't you eaten in two days Edward." My voice was stern.

"Umm… Er.." he looked away from me.

"Edward Cullen, don't you know I have a lot of emenies and for you to be her and watch me is really sweet." I said the last three words so soft and gentle he looked at me and I contuied with my stern voice and said "But you should not be out here with out be fully at your strength what if there were an attack."

Stephen scoffed and said "You don't worry about me like that."

"I don't like you as much as Edward." I said jockingly and then said "I am just kidding I know you and you have been through a lot of my tantrums, you wouldn't not eat."

Stephen grinned and said "So you love me more than him." He was testing me, he wanted me to tell him I loved Edward, but how many times did I have to tell him this I don't know how I feel I know I like Edward and am attracted to him but that's all I know right now and not being able to see the future is not helping with this problem.

I groaned and turned back to Edward and said " You go hunt." I said it sternly.

"I am fine really Bella." He said simply still staring in my eyes trying to read my mind and see right to my soul. Ha! That was a joke a soul yeah right.

I laughed a little and Stephen got mad and said "Isabella Swan don't you ever say that again." I flinched again at his sudden strong anger.

Edward coughed to hide a laugh and I turned to him and said "What?"

He looked at me with a breath taking gorgeous crooked smile and said "So you can stand your ground against a Volturi member, not flinch once, but then your brother snaps at you and you flinch."

I stepped forward leaned in and whispered into his ear "Stephen is the only thing in the world that can make me flinch, but I have never been scared of him, well no that's a lie I have once." Then I tunred on my heel and walked into my house before shutting the door I looked at Edward and said "Go hunt if I see you at school looking like you do now I will make you." He rasied his eyebrow and grinned at me I was dazzled again I breathed in two sharp shaky breaths and then pointed to the woods. I was afraid if I said anything my voice would betray my cool and composed mask I had on.

I had lied to him, I was really scared two times in my life once before when the Volturi captured Stephen and kept traveling so I couldn't find him and then two days ago I knew I wouldn't let Edward die or be bitten, but I was scared for Edwards life even if I knew I would never let anyone touch him. I wonder why.

Then I herd Stephen say "Because you love him."

"Oh shut up Stephen, don't make me regret saving you all those times from the Volturi." I said and then I put of my walls again, Stephen reading my mind all the time is just plain annoying and I didn't want him knowing how I felt about Edward, well when I, myself figured out how I felt about Edward Cullen.

"You saved my seven times, I would hardly call that a lot." He said then sunk into the couch he was already ready for school, me on the other hand wasn't even close, I was in sweatpants and an old hoodie.

"It was ten actually and I would call that a lot." I teased back at him and then sighed "Guess I'll get ready for school now." Then I turned on my heel and ran upstairs to my room I threw on black skinny jeans and a white T-shirt, threw on my new black and white converse because my old ones are ash now. I skipped down stairs grabbed my gray jacket off the rack and skipper outside to where Stephen was waiting in the car.

I got in the car, sighed and said "Alright lets go."


	5. DEAD AND ALIVE AGAIN

5. DEAD AND ALIVE AGAIN

"Bells just admit it." Stephen said while we were driving to school. God could this guy be anymore annoying.

"Ugh. Give it a rest Stephen can talk about something other than Edward Cullen, you talk about him so much why don't you date him." I snapped playfully but still seriously, I mean god he talks about this boy like all the time.

"Because my baby sister already loves him." He said teasingly.

I rolled my eyes and said "I don't love him, I barely even know him you idiot, you can't love someone you don't know." What a moron, just wait till he finds someone he's attracted to.

"Bella your eyes went black as soon as you saw Demetri try to bite him, you were madder then than you were when Aro killed Kristine." He said while pulling into Forks High school parking lot. God we have been talking about Edward Cullen this whole time ugh, can't I get some peace.

"Ugh you're impossible." I snapped annoyed and opened the door and then slammed it and walked fast to get to class, in the front of the parking lot were the Cullen's standing by there Volvo and then there was a particular Cullen leaning effortlessly against the driver side, I slowed my pace and he caught my gaze his eyes were lighter with hazel specks in them they were like melted gold. He hunted... good, damn it I forgot to that's going to make this day a whole lot more painful.

"Then why are you staring at him like he is god on earth." Stephen's annoying voice pulled me out of my peaceful moment and brought me back to my annoyance.

I growled and said "God give it a rest Stephen you love him so much go marry him." Then I hit him with a small mental slap and he stumbled back.

"Testy testy and like I said he's already taken." Stephen said gliding up next to me there was snow on the tree from last nights snow fall so I flicked my wrist and made it fall on Stephen. "What the hell was that for?"

"For annoying me since I stepped out of my study you moron." I said simply counting to walk away while Stephen was standing there soaked. I heard five laughs come from across the parking lot and then I was knocked on my butt from a mental hit.

"Stephen." I warned and then got up and turned to him and said "That was not nice."

"Well you were annoying me." He said simply walking up to me and was going to give me a big hug when I stepped out of the way in the last moment and he went charging like a bear to some girl I was laughing hysterically. The girl screamed and then I was aware that Stephen's eyes went black he had been with me the last night so he didn't eat either. I imminently rushed of to him.

"Stephen." I said sweetly and sent him calming thoughts his black eye snapped to me and all the Cullen's were behind me now. "Stephen, brother listen to my voice this is not you." You see when Stephen rarely gets hungry ever but when he does it's like me when I get mad he loses himself.

He hissed too low for humans to here and looked back to the girl who was shaking with fear, good thing there was no one in the parking lot now or we would have been in even more trouble.

"Stephen Donald Anderson." I snapped at him, he imminently let the girl go and his black eyes were filled with anger now I flinched and he laughed a cold laugh. "Stephen don't you dare look at me like that, you snap out of it right NOW!" I yelled at him my own anger flaring up.

The Cullen's stepped forward and that made Stephen laugh again and say "Do you really think you could take me I could to you to dust in a second." Then he turned to me and said "Watch." They all teased and I smiled, what he didn't realize is I could just rebuild myself. I turned to ash but my mind was still working and I put up a wall keeping the Cullen's from attacking Stephen who were now trying to I thought in there heads _'I am fine just wait a second.'_ They all froze shocked Edward was the worst pain and I couldn't understand why he would be so angry and in so much pain for me could he like me, like I like him. Ha! Yeah right I was a monster no one in there right mind would like me like that.

I pulled myself together and faced five shocked vampires Stephen as soon as he realized what he did snapped back to my brother and best friend he was sobbing on the ground not paying attention to me. "What the hell Stephen does nobody listen to me when I tell them to HUNT it's not a complicated thing." I cracked my neck back and forth I was always so tease when I came back from ash.

Stephen looked up shocked and then ran to me full force pulling me down he was still sobbing and he stuttered "I-I-I t-thought I k-killed you, oh Bella I-I am s-so sorry." He was thinking he was going to go to the Volturi and turn himself in.

"What!" I snapped at him and he froze and quickly rebuilt his walls I pushed him off of me and said "Stephen Donald Anderson how dare you even think that you…you idiotic stupid self centered selfness moron!" I snapped at him and he flinched. I sighed and calmed myself down then I took down the invisible wall I had up so that no humans would see us fighting and stomped away to class.

Stephen and the Cullen's followed and Stephen caught up to me and led his hand on my shoulder I taught it and flipped him on his back and then said "If you ever and I mean ever think about doing that again I swear to god Stephen I will kill you myself." Then I turned on my heel and yelled back at him when he was starting follow me again "Don't leave me alone for a while, I am too mad at you right now, I can't look at your face I might snap and do something bad." He froze and I kept walking I got inside the cafeteria no one was in there not even workers I slide down the wall and started sobbing, then a few seconds later the door opened I didn't stop sobbing I knew it was Edward he smelled amazing.

"I-I was so scared I thought you had died." He stuttered I never heard him stutter before he was always in control I lifted my head out of my hands and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry I scared you." I said my voice burning with regret I never want to cause this angle any pain.

He hugged me tight and started sobbing I didn't understand why he was taking this so hard did he like me like I liked him. As soon as I thought that my heart swelled with happiness at just the thought, but then I reminded myself that I was a monster and he was an angle we don't mix.

We pulled our faces apart so we were staring into each others eyes it looked like we were about to kiss but he was just being nice to me I pulled away before I could kiss him because his rejection would be so much worse. Then I looked away he looked well to be honest I thought for a second he looked hurt but then his perfect face looked untroubled and I said "I should get to class." Then I stood up and looked back at him and said "Thank you, for being so nice to me." Then before my calm mask could crumble I walked away to English which I had Emmett in great he would be asking me lots of questions.

I walked into class and Emmett looked hurt and scared and a little angry. As soon as I stepped in his eyes flickered to me and then they brightened up and he was all but bouncing with excitement I laughed and then walked to the teacher and said "Hello sorry I am late I…Err… had to clean up some ash." Then as soon as I said the word ash Emmett burst out laughing. The teacher looked at him and Emmett coughed.

"Don't let this happen again I'll let it slide seeing how it's your first day back but this is your last freebie Ms. Swan." He said sternly I nodded and headed to my seat.

"I was so scared I thought you were dead, I know we just meet but I already love you and your Stephen like you were one of us." He said too low for human ears to hear and I smiled.

"I know I think of you like a brother too, you're better than my brother that's for sure." I said the last part bitterly.

"Just a heads up Alice is going to tackle you when she sees you and then guilt you into shopping." Emmett said laughing.

"Good I need a new car, I am so not riding with Stephen anymore, god I swear he talks about Edward all the time." I said.

"Really wow." He said laughing.

"Not like that he's not gay he just seems to think I love him and don't know yet or I don't know Stephen's weird." I said and then smiled.

"We all know that already." He said bored and irritated.

"I don't even know him that much and how could he even like me you saw what I did to Demetri I am a monster." I said ashamed.

Emmett laughed and said "Welcome to the club Bells, we are all monster's hello we life by killing things."

I smiled and said "Thanks."

The bell rang and I said "It's time to go already that was fast."

"Well yeah that's what happens when you die and have to come back to life." He said standing up. I laughed and stood up and we walked to the door. I didn't even get two feet down the hall when I was tackled by an over excited pixie.

"Alice how nice to see you, though I am pretty sure I just saw you a few minutes ago." I said and then she got off of me and we stood up.

"Bella I am so glad you didn't die." She said happily.

I laughed and said "I am pretty happy about that too."

"So I was thinking that I never got to go shopping with you." She said then unleashed the most heart breaking face on me that would shame the cutest puppy alive.

"Of coarse I have to get a new car and an I-pod though other than that you can lead me anywhere." I said happily it's been decades since I have shopped with a girl. Usually I make Stephen come as punishment and then I grinned and said "Hey Alice mind if Stephen comes."

"What…umm…okay he likes shopping." She said confused.

"Oh he hates it, but I have to get him back for killing me right." I said and then laughed.

"Oh sure Rose is coming too." She said hesitant of how I would take that.

I just laughed and said "Rosalie is the one that doesn't like me." Then I waved and turned on my heel to leave. The next two classes were boring and uneventful I was kind of sad that I had no other classes with the Cullen's or Stephen though I was still a little mad about him going to go to the Volturi what was he an idiot. I was thinking about Stephen and Edward and the shopping trip with Alice this weekend when the bell rang. Wow these classes were going really fast I got up excited again because now it was lunch and I would see Stephen and the Cullen's I knew Alice was going to ask me to come over for a sleepover tonight and then unleash her puppy dog face on me, I don't think anyone has ever turned that face down. I sighed and then opened the cafeterias doors and saw that the Cullen's were already seating at a table at the far side of the lunch room with Stephen they looked up at me and smiled Stephen turned around and looked hurt, hesitant and scared.

I walked up and sat down next to him and said "I forgive you I can never stay mad at you for long you know that, but if you ever think about doing that I will kill you." I said the last part sternly.

He grinned my favorite smile and said "I love you, you know that."

"Yes, yes I know and since you love me I have so wonderful news for you." I said me and Alice were grinning ear to ear and he looked at me and then to Alice.

"Oh no, no way Bells there is no way go ahead and kill me I am so not doing that." He said once he got it.

"Oh yes you are need I remind you that you tried to kill me and then were going to have the devil reincarnated kill you, oh but not before torturing first of coarse." I said the last part with hatred and his face crumpled.

"Bells I am begging you, I have did my time in dressing rooms and malls decades and decades of time I have spent more time in girls clothing stores than a human girl will in her whole life." He said his eyes pleading and the Cullen's looked confused and then Emmett let out a booming laugh.

"What." Emmett said

"Well I needed someone to shop with I hate shopping alone its no fun and I couldn't make any new girl friends because the Volturi would find out and kill them." I said and the added "So I made Stephen come."

They all started laughing and I was aware that my favorite laugh the velvet smooth laugh was missing my face feel.

"See I told you, you so love Edward." Stephen said and everybody looked at me like they already knew.

"I am attracted to him yes, but love I have no idea." I said and then added to myself "It doesn't matter not like he feels the same."

Stephen looked like I had just slapped him and he pulled my sad face to him and said surely "You are the most wonderful girl I have ever meet how many vampire and humans life's did you save over the years how many times have you stood up against the whole Volturi army alone just to save a town."

"It doesn't matter." I said ripping my face from his hands.

That got him mad and he raised his voice so that humans could now here "The hell it doesn't!" Everybody turned to stare at him and he breathed and conutied "Bella if vampires do have souls than you have one."

"How many vampires have I killed how many vampires have I tortured Stephen how many." I snapped at him and he flinched. I waited he looked down and I said "That's right too many to count."

"You did-

"Do even Stephen if I had a soul I wouldn't have done it in the first place and I would have felt something anything while doing it." I said and got up.

"Where are you going." He asked scared.

"Hunting it's been two days and today is just plain painful." I said and turned to leave.

"Mind if I come with you." A soft velvet voice said from behind me and I spun around to so my angle staring at my with those beautiful golden eyes I imminently lost my train of thought.

"Umm…Err…what?" I said embarrassed

He smiled sweetly and said "Do you mind if I accompany you hunting."

"Err… okay, but didn't you already hunt today." I said thinking back to this morning then I raised and eyebrow.

He just shrugged and walked in front of me, wait do I say 'my angle'.


	6. HUNTING WITH EDWARD CULLEN

6. HUNTING WITH EDWARD CULLEN

"Edward." I said sweetly while we were walking out of the cafeteria.

"Yes." He said gently and kept walking but he looked down at me with those gorgeous golden eyes.

"Didn't you already hunt." I asked, I was confused as to why he would want to come with me I mean sometimes I think he likes me the way I like him, but then I think he doesn't. It's so complicated and confusing. In all my years of living which is a long time I have never ever even been atteracted to anyone.

"Yes." He said again. We were outside by now and all the students in the cafeteria were watching us leave in awe and shock. The girls were thinking 'She's not so great or pretty why does he like her.' And the guys were thinking 'Damn Cullen is lucky.'

"Then why are you going again." I asked his one syllable answers were confusing me even more.

"Because I like your company." He said simply. We were running now I felt calm and relaxed the way I always do when I am running or maybe it was Edward who was making me feel like a normal human girl. Crazy as it sounds I did Edward made me feel normal like it didn't matter that I was a monster.

"Oh well…Umm… thank you…I guess I really don't know what to say to that normally when people say that its just a joke and then they try to kill me." This whole thing is new to me and I hate not being able to see the future.

"Oh…umm… well I wont kill you." He said and his cool mask was broken for a second and I saw nervousness and happiness and something else.

"I trust you." I said then I sniffed and went into predator mood all the while Edward was watching me intently almost like longing. I cruched low and sniffed again there was a herd of elk about five of them drinking water out of a little creek. I smiled I loved elk then I ran and leaped onto one of them and drinking it effortlessly my clothes were untouched by blood. I did have decades and decades of practice with hunting I could take down a bear and come away clean as a button. I drank two more effortlessly and my thrist was qwenched not gone but bearable. I turned around to see Edward staring at me with all different emotions on his face. I was embarrassed.

I looked down at my clothes and touch my moths everything was fine not a hair out of place. "What." I asked bewildered.

His smothering eyes ran over me and he stepped forward off the tree and said "You moved with such grace I don't think I have seen any vampire hunt so gracefully and flawlessly. You stunned me."

If I could blush I would have but I just smiled and said "Thank you, I have had a lot of practice."

"He stepped forward and said "Have you always hunted animals." Curiousity burned his soft velvet voice.

I smiled and said "Yep, never _drank _a human." I said 'drank' clearly so he would know that I have killed humans before just haven't drank them.

"I am impressed." He said lightly and stepped forward again, by now we were about a foot away I could smell his sweet breath and could feel it on my face, I inhauled. And he said "Bella."

"Yes." I said gently.

"I-I think I-I love you." He strutted and at that moment I was filling with so much happiness that Edward loved me and I knew I loved him just from that moment everything was so clear. I loved Edward.

"Ugh." I said out loud and Edward looked hurt beyond hurt he looked like he was crushed and I immedently said "Oh no." I took his face in my hands gently and whispered "I love you." He smiled and I kissed him. It was passionate and sweet and gentle and I never wanted it to end it was the best moment of my really long life.

We finally parted and he looked at me with the same emotion I saw so many times before but couldn't understand what it was now I knew it was love. Then he pulled me into a hug and I sighed and he said "At first I thought you didn't feel the same and when… I was crushed it was the most horrible feeling I ever felt."

I looked up at his face and I said "No I just said that because Stephen is never going to let me forget this and eternity of Stephen reminding you he was right is horrible and still remember back when we were human and I accendently burnt his teddy bear." I said and then Edward laughed oh how could I not see it before he was the most beautiful thing in the world, how could I not love him with all my heart.

"I think we still have thirty minutes of lunch left do you want to go back or stay here." Edward whispered in my ear.

I sighed and said "Might as well I am full, but you didn't even eat aren't you hunry?"

"Silly Bella, I only came to be with you love." He said then released me and my body insantly wanted to be back in his touch but I faught the urge and he grabbed my hand and we started running we were back in front of the cafeteria doors in less than a minute Stephen was grinning ear to ear and Alice was bouching with excitement.

"Do we really have to." I said and looked up at Edward he laughed and I was mezmorized.

"No love we don't have to, but most likely they already know." He said and put his arm around my waist and lead me into the cafeteria. We walked to the table and sat down.

It was even two seconds when Stephen said "I told you, I told you, I told you."

I buried my head in Edwards chest and he hugged my while shaking with laughter. I looked up and said to Stephen "Your such a child."

"Whatever I was right and I am never going to forget that, remember when we were human and I told you not to play with fire and you did it anyway and burnt my teddy bear." Stephen said happily.

I looked up at Edward and said "We should have stayed in the woods."

He laughed and then said "But then how would Alice be able to-

"Ask me to the sleep over." I finished for him and he looked at me shocked I laughed and said "I can see little things I just can see anything with you or things when I am with you it gets all blurry and it makes me very nervous." I looked up in his eyes and he kissed my forehead and I lost it all I could think of was Edward and… then I got calming thoughts and I smiled embarrassed at Jasper and said "Thanks."

Edward laughed, kissed my on my cheek again and said to Jasper "Now you know what I have been going through all these years."

Everyone laughed and I was embarrassed, Edward looked down at me and said "Don't worry love they understand." Love, that word coming from Edward made my frozen heart melt and then refreeze again. I looked up into his eyes and I wondered how he could have so much control when I was fighting not to jump him right her, yep we so should have stayed in the woods.

How was I going to get through the next period without him bio gross it would be so boring. I frowned and he saw and said "What's wrong love." Every time he says that I melt how am I suppose to concentrate on anything but him.

I shook my head embarrassed and looked down. He faced crunched up like he was focusing then he leaned into me and whispered into my ear "Please."

"That is so not far." I chocked out I had my jaw clenched and my hands balled into fists, he laughed.

"Love I wont laugh I promise." He said gently and then stroked my face from my ear to my jaw and jaw insantly softened under his touch.

My body relaxed and before I could stop myself I was telling him the truth "I was thinking how horribly boring it was going to be in bio without you." I whispered looked into his eyes then I herd laughing and I buried my head into his chest and said "That was not nice Edward Cullen."

"I didn't laugh love and I don't think you will be too bored." He said pulled my face up to his and he kissed me gently on the lips. I lost my train out thought and the little anger I felt for him tricking me.

Then I remembered what he did to trick me and I pulled away and said "Oh no, I am still mad at you." I said and then moved my chair away from him even though it hurt to do so and my lips burned from his.

He looked at me with his smothering eyes I could see this was getting to him and I was glad I could get to him like he could get to me. He moved and I moved he groaned and I lost it again I was about to give in when I got calming thought I looked at Jasper and grinned.

Edward glared and Jasper mimicked just what Edward had said to him "Now you get to see what we have been going through all these years." Edward growled and everybody laughed.

I couldn't help myself I moved my chair back next to his and whispered into his ear "It's okay Edward I love you." Then I kissed his clenched jaw and it softened immedently under my kiss and all his anger vanished.

He smiled my favorite crocked smile and said "I am sorry love." His voice burned with regret and I stroked his face then dropped my hand to his and traced his blue veins up his arm and back down again.

"You gave in too quickly Bella." Jasper said smiling.

"Oh I'm sorry I am kind of new to this." I said looking up at him and then I stopped tracing his veins.

"It's okay love I am too." Edward whispered in my ear and I melted again.

"Edward would you stop it how are we suppose to talk to her if you keep distracting her, stop hugging her." Alice said childlike and I snapped out of my trance to look at her and she said "You will have night for that right now I want to talk to her." She said whiny.

"Go right ahead Alice I am not stopping you." Edward said and put his arm around my waist. Then Edward added "I will not interfere I am in control."

Alice was about to ask me something but I held up one finger and said "Edward might me fine but Bella need a few minutes." Everybody laughed and I looked away from Edward before I would lose my control then I breathed twice and said "Okay shoot."

"Would you like to come over for a girls sleep over tonight." Alice asked excited.

My face fell and I said "That's all you made me use all my energy and will power so you could ask me something you and I already saw." I was irraited and Edward laughed.

"Well yes." Alice said simply.

Edward nussled his face into my neck and planted trails of kisses on my neck and I strutted out "E-Edward Cullen if y-you are just d-doing this t-to t-test my self control I-I am going to be so mad." He smiled against my skin and it took all my will power and calming thoughts from Jasper to break away and move my chair over to where it would stay, now I am glad I don't have Edward in my next class I would be able to control myself and stay mad at him longer. Then I turned to Alice and said "I would love to come over for a sleepover, how about you Stephen you coming." He was talking to Emmett about something this whole lunch period.

"Umm… yeah I wanna work on some fight techniques." He said and I brightened up.

"What don't want to fight me." I said teasningly.

"No I want to practice not get my butt kicked again." He said and everybody laughed.

"Come on Stephen she cant be that tough I mean no affensne Bells but your tiny." Emmett said

Stephen froze and said "That was so not me I swear I didn't tell him to say that."

I smiled and said to Emmett "Wanna find out."

He laughed and said "Absolutely, tonight when you first come we will have fighting lessons."

Edward growled and I put one hand on the side of his cheek and said gently "Don't worry I wont be the one getting hurt, right Stephen." I turned to Stephen

"Oh yeah it's going to be one hell of a fight very amusing." He said while watching it play out in his head, I miss that knowing everything.

I removed my hand and said to Edward "I am still mad at you." Then I turned to Emmett stuck out my hand and said "Deal." Then the bell rang for lunch and I got up and walked to class, I was so excited about fighting nobody wanted to fight me I never got any practice not that I needed it I always loved to fight I have mastered every fight technique know to man and vampire.


	7. LAB PARTNER

7. LAB PARTNER

I walked into my next class room and froze, there sitting in the third desk down on the left side of the room was Edward Cullen grinning ear to ear. I walked to the desk and told to teacher who I was all the time I was thinking they pompous immature shinny Volvo owner.

Then the teacher said something and I snapped back to reality and said "Sorry I was distracted." I said the last word with venom and shoot a look at Edward who was still grinning. What an idiot why is he so happy it's not like I am going to sit by him.

"You can sit by Edward Cullen." The teacher Mr. Banner said.

"What?" I yelled. Oh and he knew too that's why he said bio wouldn't be boring. Oh it is so on Edward Cullen.

"I said you can-

"I heard you." I snapped then walked down the row to Edward and hissed "You knew didn't you."

He laughed and said "I told you bio wouldn't be boring you should have listened he moved his chair next to mine and I moved it back with my mind.

"It is so on Edward Cullen I hope you were right about you self control because you're going to need a lot of it." I said and dropped my hair in front of my face.

I was really focusing on what the teacher was saying anything that would keep me from not touching Edward. I moved my hair away from my face and saw Edwards hand clenched into fists, I touched his hand for a moment without thinking and it softened then I comprehended what I was doing and snapped my hand back I put them both under my jaw and though very hard on not touching Edward.

Then Edward tapped me on my shoulder and I knew I missed his question I said "Ops thinking to hard, what was that Edward."

His jaw clenched and he said "Just wanted to know what you were thinking."

I smiled woo bulls eye I wasn't even trying to annoy him but I guess I did "Sorry love, that would be against the rules, but if you would like to forfeit I would be happy to take down my walls for you so you can see for yourself."

"That is so not playing fair." Edward whined and unleashed his eyes on me.

I mentally slapped myself and said "Oh like that was."

"What?" he looked confused.

"Oh come on you have to know what you do to people." I said rolling my eyes.

"Do what?" He said honestly confused.

"You honestly don't realize the effect you have on people." I said disbelieving.

"Do I have an effect on you." He asked curious.

"Yes a very big one." I said staring at him.

He smiled my favorite crocked smile and said "Then that's all that matters."

My heart melted and I snapped out of it and said under my breath "I wish I had an effect on you any effect at all, to prove that you are attracted to me."

He looked like he had just been slapped and he said very softly "You are the only girl who has any kind of effect on me Bella. You have a permanent hold on my heart and everything that is me. I love you and no one else you have no idea how hard this class has been for my and lunch and everyday and night and then when you were gone for two days I thought I would die from the ache in my heart."

I looked up at his beautiful eyes and said "Really."

"Of coarse love how could you even doubt for a minute you don't hold an attraction to me, Bella you are the most gorgeous, sweet, funny, beautiful, soft, amazing person I have ever meet. You are my one and only Isabella Swan."

"I will tell you how I feel tonight because the bell is going to ring right now." And just as I said that the bell rang and people got up out of there seats and I said "Edward I love you." Then I got up and he got up to and walked me to P.E.

He stopped right in front of the girls locker rooms and I said "Okay time out." Then I leaned up on my tippy toes and kissed him on the lips he lifted me off the ground with his hands around my waist. When we finally pulled apart he was still looking at my with loving and longing eyes I leaned in and whispered to his ear "You are my one and only Edward Mason." I used his original last name and he seat me down and hugged me then kissed the top of my head and my neck and my cheek planting millions of kisses all over me then before I would lose it I chocked out "G-g-game o-on."

He moaned and I pushed in off and I said "You could always cave."

He was debating that in his head then he thought of something and leaned in stroked from my ear to my jaw and whispered in my ear "Have a nice time in gym my love." I stood there stunned and he turned and walked swiftly away. Ugh stupid shinny Volvo owner.

Gym was horrible to worse thing I ever had to do in my life I always had to watch myself and I had to look like a human and then I had to deal with all the vicious girls and jerky guys, then I thought of something. What if I could think something to Edward the way I do to other people but I can't read his mind damn it so much for that idea. Then a girl name Lauren served the ball right for my and I was daydreaming of Edward when I got a vision of a ball hitting me in the face I bent down and spiked it to the other team while the Lauren girl tried every time to hit me. Ugh you if Edward would just give up then it would be so much more easier if only I could know what he was thinking then I focused totally on Edward and his mind and his voice and I herd his voice in my head say _'How could she think I wasn't attracted to he, she doesn't she herself clearly.'_. Oh my god did I just read his thoughts, let me try again focused one hundred percent on Edward and I herd his voice again say _'what is she doing why isn't she moving the is coming right for her.'_ That was weird what…then before I could finish the though a volleyball hit me square in the face, oh so that's what he meant by his thought.

"What the hell Lauren, what is your problem." I snapped the ball didn't hurt it was just irritating that I was pulled from Edwards mind because of this human who I could snap like a twig. What was her deal anyway I reached out for her mind and she was thinking _'Good the bitch deserves to get hit in the face stealing Edward away from me like that.'_ What the hell, that just pissed me off more.

"You should have been paying attention." Lauren said simply.

"Whatever, it's not like it hurt you hit like a five year old." I said and turned away. Then I smiled because I saw her pick up another ball and spike it at me, I moved out of the way of it hit the couch square in the face the couch fell over and I burst out laughing.

"Lauren!" The couch yelled and Lauren glared at me I shrugged and walked towards the girl's locker room while the couch yelled at Lauren to go to the principal's office.

I got dressed fast and then walked out of the locker room only to be meet by Edward. I froze from shock and he stepped forward and said "How was P.E."

"You could have been more specific, like thinking Bella move Lauren is going to hit you with a volley ball." I said and smiled at his shocked expression.

"You can read my mind." He asked shocked.

"Yes I can but I have to focus totally one hundred percent on you, that's why I got hit." I said and started walking towards the parking lot.

"Okay so what am I thinking now." He asked and I stopped walking and stared at him focusing totally on him and then I herd him say over and over again _'I love you I love you I love you I love you.'_

I smiled and said "I love you too." He blinked and I cornuted walking.

"Okay what about now." He said.

I sighed and said "Edward I have to stop and focus totally on you and that is just to much work your just going to have to tell me what your thinking."

He grinned and said "What don't like thinking of me."

"I love thinking about you." I sighed and said "Okay tonight during the sleep over I will focus one hundred percent on you. Deal."

"Deal." The he leaned in not thinking and kissed my lips.

I smiled against them, pulled away and said "I win."

"Yes you do I am sorry I cant take it, its driving me crazy I want to be able to kiss you to touch you I forfeit." He said breathless and then leaned down and kissed me, this kiss was different it was urgent, but soft, and passionate. I let go and he picked me up in bride style and lead me to the parking lot.

"Edward Cullen let me down." I said when my mind finally cleared and I realized that everybody was staring at us we were half way to his car already and I sighed, let go again and said "Unbelievable."

"What?" He said innocently and the kissed my lips softly and said "I am never doing that again."

"Doing what?" I asked confused.

"Going two periods without kissing you it was horrible all I thought about was you." He said and then he leaned against the car.

"You can let me down now." I said he shook his head and I said "Please." I asked my eyes burning into his. His face was tortured.

He sighed and set me down in front of him and rapped his arms around me and said "Fine, but that is the farthest your going from me."

I smiled and said "What are you going to do when I to go home."

"Well I was sort of wondering well we all were Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle if you want to move in you and Stephen we have an extra room he can stay in." He said nervously and I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help myself.

"What about my room." I said.

He nuzzled his face onto my neck and whispered against my skin "My room is free."

"Umm… I'll think about it." I said teasingly he spun me around he kissed me and I said "Just joking Edward Of coarse I will move in with you though I have to ask Stephen."

"Oh he already said yes at lunch." Edward said grinning from my answer.

"Where was I at lunch?" I said irritated that I knew nothing about this.

"Sorry love that was my fault." He said stroking my cheek.

"Oh right, you kept distracting me." I said and then turned around when I heard a big booming laugh.

I was about to move when two cold strong hands rapped around my waist and Edward said "That is far enough love."

"What happen to your self control Edward?" I teased him

"I spent that on the last to periods love." He answered and I laughed. "Hummm…music to my ears." I smiled.

"Are you ready to get beat down Bells." Emmett said with his arm around Rose.

Edward growled and I rubbed his hands and he stopped I grinned and said "You really shouldn't beat against Stephen Emmett and then you beat against Alice too, not very smart."

"Let's go I can't wait to get home now." Emmett said.

Edward didn't move I turned around and said "Come on Edward do you really think Emmett can hurt me."

He sighed and released me I kissed him on the cheek and said "See you there Edward."

He froze and said "What?"

"I am riding with Stephen." I said and then smiled.

"Bella your killing me, I caved remember." He said his eyes pleading.

"You got Edward to cave. Wait to go Bells." Emmett said and got in the car.

I leaned forward and whispered in his ear "Don't worry love I will see you in a moment, and since you caved you get one hour in my head remember."

His face brighten and he sighed and turned to get in the car when I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me then I kissed him a full on kiss, why I have no idea I felt an ache in my chest for leaving him and then I just had to kiss him my hand tangled in his golden hair and his fell to my lower waist he pulled me closer to him and I was lost with him.

Then he pulled away and grinned then whispered in my ear "And I thought you had all this control."

He laughed and I said "Goodbye Edward." Then I touched his cheek softly and his eyes held nothing but love and longing. Then I traced his lips and I was going to lose it again when I got a wave a calmness I snapped out of it and turn of my heel and danced to Stephen's car.


	8. THE OTHER SIDE OF STEPHEN

8. THE OTHER SIDE OF STEPHEN

"I told you bells, you should really listen to your older brother he is normally always right." Stephen said to me while driving to the Cullen's and soon to be our house.

"God will you ever shut up about it." I snapped at him, the only thing that was keep me sane was knowing I would be with Edward in just a few minutes. God could Stephen go away slower.

"I told you, I told you." Stephen grinned and bounced in his seat the whole way there, all I heard was I knew I would be right or I told you or I am so smart. God would he just shut up already.

"Get a grip Stephen it's not like it's the end of the whole, I'm in love with Edward Cullen so what get over it already." I growled at him annoyed that he wouldn't let it drop if I had to listen to this all night I might just kill him.

"Bella and Eddie setting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g…" He sang the while we were pulling into the drive way the Cullen's lined up watching for something to happen.

I rubbed my temples and said "Shut up Stephen god you are so annoying." He stopped I hopped out of the car and slammed the door he was in there laughing hysterically.

Then I heard him think _'what till I tell Demetri and Jane the next time we see them, I can't wait till I see there faces, finally I won the beat.'_ They beat against me, that I would never find a mate. I was pissed now.

"What are we waiting for Alice." Emmett moaned irritated.

"Just wait." She said but I was too annoyed to wonder about that. Ugh he thought one more thing I swear I will kill him. I turned and walked towards the house only to stop again _'I knew it I am so much smarter than Bells I predicted it and she didn't. Ha!'_

I growled and the Cullen's looked confused then I with my mine I crushed Stephen into his car, the car roof caved in and I heard Stephen freeze in shock. I laughed and snapped " Would you shut up already, if you're so smart and predict everything, why didn't you see that come you idiot and I can believe you beat against me with Jane and Demetri, god you are so annoying!"

I heard the Cullen's start busting up laughing and I heard Stephen growl and then the roof came flying towards me, I turned it to ash with a thought. "What the hell was that for Bella!" Stephen snapped.

"God you are a Moran even more then Felix." I said and turned around swiftly, then I sensed Edward freeze and growl and then I sensed and rock the size of a car coming towards me I grinned and jumped ten feet in the air twisted my body around and kicked the rock in half. "Really that is the best you can do." I said teasingly.

Then Cullen's burst out laughing and I grinned he hit me with Jane's power, he was the only one who could to that and have it effect me, he must be pretty mad. Oh well I felt the pain but I have gone through so much worse. Then I had a vision of Jasper writhing in pain. "Are you insane Stephen." I sneered and sent him full force into a tree the tree snapped and then I took away his free will. His face was livid. "Jasper is an empathy didn't you even think about how he would feel."

He face crumpled and he looked at Jasper, I gave him his free will back and he ran over there put a hand on Jasper and closed his eyes. Jasper was overcome with calmness, he breathed twice and said "I am fine, but how could you just stand there Bella like it didn't effect you."

I shrugged and said "I have been through a lot worse." I shuddered at Marcus's training flash back that was painful.

Stephen shuddered too and said "I am sorry I forgot about your talent."

"Why did you even think that would work." I said then added "Jane can do it better."

"Okay fine." He said and I held up one finger and then put my shield around Jasper and Edward.

"Shield first bone head." I said then I turned to Edward and said "You might not want to watch." Then I felt it and Edward flinched when he saw the momentary pain flash across my I face I sighed and closed my eyes, then and sent my power at Stephen, we haven't practiced this in a while because frankly it was pointless. I felt him increase and I snapped my eyes opened and increased twice as hard he winced but stood strong, if it had been anyone else they would have been on the ground by now writhing in pain.

"Ready." I asked and he nodded and I said "Really full on." He nodded.

"No!" Edward said.

"You can't feel it, I know you can't." I said confused.

"But you can and you will be in pain." He said I smiled at the thought.

Stephen on the other hand burst out laughing "Bells...Ha!...yeah right…I always cave before her… it's like…she doesn't…feel it." He said between laughs and I nodded.

"Its fine I have been through a lot worse than anything Stephen could put me through." I said and the winched again at the memory Stephen did the same and I knew he was remembering the one I was, because his face became livid.

"Stupid selfish arrogant leeches." He sneered and I laughed and calmed him down.

"Ready." I said and he nodded I closed my eyes and braced myself, then I felt it the shock and pain run through my body I concentrated on my breathing, the pain was indescribable. I kept my face masked and peaceful I felt the Cullen's become shocked at it, they could feel the energy passing through I hadn't reached my max yet and neither has Stephen, then he planted his feet on the ground and clenched his jaw and I smiled, that shocked the Cullen's even more, Then I felt the pain grow more like someone was ripping me apart slowly cut pieces of my flesh of with a dull knife, I knew he reached his max well it was unbelievably painful but I have known worse. I smiled and sent him mine ten fold I felt him wince as he felt the shock I was concentrating on my breathing and Stephen had snapped his eyes shut, we were standing here for two minutes well the Cullen's waiting shocked. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Edwards baffled expression and that made me laugh even though that made another shock run through my body and I breathed and closed my eyes again the shock stayed in place like I was being cut to pieces and lightning was going through my body it was so painful but again I was strong. Then I heard a blood curdling scream and I smiled and saw Stephen fall to his knees.

"O-okay stop, I-it hurts too much." He whimpered and I released him then he released me and I walked over to him slowly and placed my hand on his cheek, his pain disappeared and then I slapped him slightly and said "Quite saying I told you so."

Everybody laughed and I walked over to Edward and sat on his lap he looked shocked. I moved over and sat on the floor but before I could he moved me back and said "You are amazing you know that."

"That was nothing compared to what she has been through." Stephen said and I looked into Edward's eyes and saw pain and anger there. I sent a powerful shock through Stephen and he screamed again.

"What the hell was that for." He said on his knees.

"Don't you dare tell him that or even think about that Stephen I swear to god I will step it up a notch." I sneered at him.

"You weren't using your full power." He said shocked.

I froze "Ops." I said innocently, I wasn't suppose to tell him that.

"But I used mine." He said a little hurt and ashamed.

"Stephen don't worry it didn't hurt that much." I said without thinking and then groaned at my stupidly and hid my face in Edwards chest.

"Ugh I went through everything you did how are you stronger." He said annoyed and thinking back.

"Not everything." I mumbled and his head snapped toward me "Ugh stupid Bella stupid stupid." I cursed out loud.

"What did you go through, that I didn't." He said.

"Well umm…how about we go shopping Alice." I said trying to cover up.

"No I think you need to tell him." Alice said.

"Great that was a lot of help." I mumbled.

"Tell me what!" He said pissed now.

I looked at Edward and said "Try to remain calm."

"Bella!" Stephen snapped.

"Alright, alright already." I said and then looked down and fiddled with my hands then said "Remember when Marcus said we couldn't train together because I was a girl."

"Yes." He said impatiently.

"Well…Umm… That was just because he couldn't break me so I trained with him alone." I said waiting for his reaction.

"And." He said sitting down now.

"Well I went through everything you did just ten times harder and a lot more painful, he would… put me in this room where I could use my powers and bring in a girl I never seen before, she had what Jane had but worse it was like I was going through vampirism all over again and then I got Jane's power on top of that but it was stronger.." I said and Edward stiffened under me.

"Anything else." He said, trying to keep calm I knew this when set him off.

"Well I had to fight like that and train like that all the time, I could go out of the room I would work out going through the pain and fight off the solders, everything you went through I went through fifty times harder." I said but than wasn't all I had gone through worse.

He was shaking and I didn't want to tell him the last part "Anything else." He said through clenched teeth.

"Nope." I lied brightly,

"Bella." Alice said

"I am not telling him that." I said with venom.

"Bella!" Stephen snapped and I jumped

"Fine, but you're not going to like it." I said and he nodded for me to continue I took a deep breath and said " Well I would have to fight to the death, and if I didn't win I would die there were no rules and it was the fifty guards against me, the only rule was that I couldn't kill them.." I wasn't done just cut off

"What!" He said livid now.

"Umm… well there's more… I had to fight werewolf blindfolded and arms tied the only thing I was able to move was my legs." I said lowly and I heard Edward shake underneath me and everyone gasp.

"I WILL KILL THAT SON-

I cut him off and said "Stephen what's done is done."

"He was your brother and he allowed that filthy trash do that to you." He said shaking with anger I flinched and shot to my feet.

"Stephen calm down you might hurt someone." I said worried.

"Isabella why didn't you tell me." He said trying to calm himself down but failing, this was the other Stephen the scary Stephen the only thing in the world that could scare me Stephen.

"Because you would have killed him." I said simply stepping hesitantly towards him.

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT I WOULD HAVE, YOU WERE BLINDFOLDED AND TIED WHILE A WEREWOLF ATTACKED YOU!" He yelled at me and I flinched again.

"Bella maybe-

"No Edward he is my brother I won't let him leave here like this." I said and Edward stepped back with his family and I turned to Alice and said sarcastically "Wonderful idea, please tell does he burn your house down." I already knew the answer she didn't know.

"I don't know I can't see anything." She said worried

"Well duh, this isn't our Stephen this is the murder Stephen, you this is what happens when I listen to other people." I mumbled the last part to myself.

"Anything else Bella." He voice froze my core he had snapped and he would kill them all turn them all to dust. Crap!

"Stephen don't you even think about doing that." I said and tried to sound treating it didn't work this is the only person who can scare me, because I have seen him massacre millions of people, torture for fun, destroy cities.

"Bella I would never hurt you, but I will hurt Marcus very badly." He said in and icy cold voice that made me shudder.

"Stephen you're not yourself, you're not thinking clearly." I said and he laughed. That laugh oh god this is bad he's totally gone, this is so not going to turn out well.

"What do you mean I fell fine." He said and twirled around with his hand out, then a giant wall of fire engulfed the trees and the Cullen's house, but as soon as he dropped his hands the fire vanished. Oh yeah this was so not good.

"That was suppose to be our ne house, I doubt they will let us live there now." I said to him bitterly.

He laughed and said "It is completely fine Bells you worry too much and besides wouldn't it be more fun to travel the world like we use to feeding on humans killing for fun."

I flinched and looked away from him I could bare to look at Edward what he must think of me now. I did some horrible horrible things in my long life with this Stephen and we swore we would never go back. Well that's all shot to hell now, now that I listened to a pixie instead of my mind. Wow good job Bella way to get billions of people killed, seat your soulless murder side of your brother loose, that's wonderful, what's next you go back too. Why no you got one why not the other make a team why don't you, that you can kill more innocent human. God you are such an idiot!


	9. HE KNEW AND STILL LOVED ME

9. HE KNEW AND STILL LOVED ME

"Bella you can't honestly tell me it is that bad can you, he snapped before." Edward said trying to calm me down.

"Edward that was thrust induced, this is anger even if you kills me it won't snap him out of it, he wont feel anything." I said still looking at Stephen who was twirling a fire ball in his hand.

"Okay." Stephen said clapping his hands together causing the fire to extinguish itself. "Bella my sister will you join me."

"Stephen please don't do this." I said looking at him in the eye.

He sighed and said "I wish you would have joined me, but do not worry I will come back for you. Ying and Yang darling sister Ying and Yang." And with that he set the house on fire.

I heard Esme scream and the Cullen's go to help "No!" I yelled and took away there will power, Stephen raised an eyebrow thinking I would let her burn. Instead I blinked her out side and she was standing next to Carlisle.

Stephen sighed and then said "For a minute there I thought Isabella was back, oh well." He shrugged and set the inside on fire too.

"You're so going to buy me new clothes for this Stephen." I said, snapped my fingers and instantly was completely on fire I walked to the front porch sighed again and stepped inside.

I heard the Cullen's scream and Stephen laughed I threw him against a tree, but he just continued to laugh. Once I was in the middle of the house I summoned water a lot of water and covered the whole house. Then froze the water which included me, you see Stephen used blue flames and the only way blue flames can be extinguished is by freezing them and Stephen also knew I would never let him burn down my house so I had to walk inside set on fire and freeze the flames, leaving him enough time to blink to oh lets say Volterra.

I sighed again and waited for the flames to die from the frozen water, another reason you have to freeze blue flames is that it spreads like air really fast moving too, but if you freeze it, it doesn't have time to spread and you have to freeze the water in the middle of where it started kind of like the eye of the storm.

It took twenty minutes for the flames to die completely. I unfroze the water and it soaked the whole house, then I summoned air to dry it off. I ran upstairs and threw on new clothes, some soggy sweat pants and a black soaked V-neck T-shirt. I wonder why the Cullen's haven't come in yet. Oh crap!

I ran downstairs and saw them standing like statues growling in anger, umm…do I really want to give them back there will I mean they look pretty pissed. I sighed and gave it back to them. They all growled at me and said in union "What the hell did you do."

"Well I couldn't have you guys running inside the house and getting burnt, why would I want my loved ones dead." It was completely obvious.

I felt strong arms rap around me and give me millions of kisses down my neck. Then he whispered against my neck "Love why are you wet."

I growled and said "Well I had to freeze the flames and then I had unfreeze the water, well you get what I am saying."

"So all my clothes are ruined!" Alice screeched.

I laughed and said "Alice they are not ruined they just need to dry air can only dry so much you know."

"I hate Stephen." Alice said and sunk to the floor.

"You're not the one wearing soaking wet clothes." I mumbled to myself and Edward kissed my neck again.

"I find it very sexy love." He growled against my skin.

I spun around and said alluring "Well then remind me to thank Stephen for his help." He growled and nipped at my bottom lip. I melted in his arms and he supported me completely.

"Bella where is Stephen going?" Carlisle asked.

"Volterra." I said absent minded and then continued my journey down Edward's neck. He froze when I said Volterra, oh come one does my brother really scare these people that much.

"Bella we have to go Stephen will be killed." Carlisle said urgently, guess Aro is freighting, funny I just find him evil and a pain.

"I wish." I muttered and then traced my fingers down Edward's chest.

He moaned and said in a shaky tone "It's a lot harder than it looks Carlisle."

"Bella we need to leave I know you don't want Stephen to die." Carlisle said urgently and I froze for a tiny second, I knew that Stephen or I could die but still using Stephen's name and death in the same sentence is bond to make you pause for a second.

In that tiny second Edward moved so that he was sitting on top of the roof and I was left standing there, my skin burned from his touch at first I felt enormous pain and rejection and then I looked up on the roof and Edward looked twenty times worse than me. I sighed sadly and said "I am so going to kill Stephen." Then looked at Edward and said "You're going to wish you didn't do that love." I said it teasingly but meant it one hundred percent. No touching me for him tonight.

"Bella love-

"Too late darling." I said and walked to Stephen's car and then stopped "Umm… this may be a problem." I shrugged and turned to car to ash. Then I blinked my favorite car here, usually I didn't steal but right now I was up against a wall. They all stared in shock as I got in the car. I paused at the drivers seat and said "You're the ones that were so invested on Stephen's health that you made me stop what I was doing so would you hurry up."

"Bella?" Edward said next to me and was going to rap his arms around my waist when I moved him to the other side of the car. He looked hurt a little but more in pain from not touching me. He had so much lust in him right now so I beat this was torture for him.

"Yes Edward." I said simply while three Cullen's burst out laughing.

"Your gonna have a long night Eddie." Emmett called and stomped over to my car with Rosalie with him. "We'll keep an eye on him when you're driving Bella."

"Why thank you Emmett, your so kind." I said and gracefully stepped in to my favorite brand new car. "Hmmm..."

"You're not giving in already Bella." Rose said from the back seat, I shoot a glace at Edward who looked hopeful.

"Sorry love didn't mean to make you think other wise that was for the car." I said sweetly and Edwards face feel, I moved my hand over to touch his and brought it back and clutched the steering wheel. "Ugh this might not be the best idea." I mumbled to myself.

Rose laughed and said "If you can make it through the night it works great, but I have only done it once and caved as soon as light was up."

"Yeah man its touch I would watch what you touch, you will break it trust me and that just makes the madder." Emmett said tapping Edward on the shoulder.

Okay now wait a second, I dialed my flight agent. "Yes Miss Swan." She said in Latin.

"Hello I would like to know if my brother has bought any plane tickets." I asked sweetly.

"Yes he said it was urgent life or death that he get on a plane to Germany." She said simply.

"Germany what an idiot." I scoffed and then said to the flight agent "Thank you I will need eight tickets to Italy please."

"Yes ma'am." She said then went silent.

"Why is Stephen going to Germany?" Edward asked.

"No love, I said my brother not Stephen." I said sweetly looking at him as acknowledgement set in.

"You have to same flight agent as Aro." Edward asked.

"Yes I do it was set up many, many, many years ago and I can't get out of it." I said shaking my head.

"So were going to Germany." Emmett said excitedly from the back seat.

"No Em sorry, but Stephen will want to kill the guards first painfully." I said and winched Edward reached over then stopped and put his hand back I continued like it didn't happen "Then he will turn Aro's city to dust along with all the people in it." I said it emotionlessly and looked over at Edward and then at Rose "Rose I-I need you t-to…" I stopped and looked out the window shield and said painfully "When you see me t-turn into something…Horrible I want you to get Edward away from me as-

"NO!" Edward growled.

"Far as-

"NO! BELLA I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU!!" Edward growled at me and I winched at the pain that swelled up in me.

"I won't be Bella anymore." I said quietly and looked out to the forest then got out of the car and ran upstairs to mine and Edwards room I grabbed his sheet music and one of his soggy jacket then ran downstairs sobbing.

"Bella give me my things you may she them when you get back." He said gently but I felt the hurt and pain inside of him.

I continued to sobbed tearlessly and said "I wont be Bella anymore Edward." I hugged his jacket and opened the back seat door because Rose and Emmett were already up front.

"Bella no please you can't leave me, how could you even think about doing that I love you, it would kill me." Edward said silently I sobbed louder and clutched his jacket harder.

"You think I want to Edward you think I want to leave you its ripping me apart right now." I said and moved toward him and placed his hand on my chest "It is killing me just thinking about it Edward thinking about what I might have to do and I hate it, I never ever want to leave you ever I love you with all my heart but-

"But nothing Bella you will have to kill me first." Edward said strongly.

"Edward you don't understand I will become what Stephen became for about a thousand years I will walk around killing people I will be a monster a horrible monster Edward you will not love me than anyway." I fell to the ground as soon as I said that and Edward got on his knees and held me to his chest.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Don't you ever say that again, I will love you till the day I die, I will love you even if you kill a million humans a day, you were not that person though I know you and I wouldn't care if you were I love you Bella and I will always love you till the day I die and I will not leave you ever you will have to kill me and my whole family before I leave you. Can you do that can you kill me." Edward said holding my tight as if to keep the pieces from falling apart which he was, if I didn't have him I would crumble how could I possibly leave him, but I don't want him seeing me like that what if I… no I would never hurt Edward just like Stephen would never hurt me then it hit me and it was so obvious.

"I couldn't leave him even if I wanted to… The love of my life is going to see me the way I never wanted anyone to see me, if he knew who I really was what I really did what I am known as in Volterra and all over the world… Oh Edward I am sorry you had to fall in love with me." I said and looked down at the ground in shame.

"Isabella Swan I am tried of you saying I shouldn't love you I know what your known as I have known since the day you arrived my whole family has do you think you can just walk around the world killing people and vampires without other vampires knowing what you look like." He said to me mad now. I gasped he knew they all knew and welcomed me into there house to live both of us why? How? Why?


	10. TRAVELING

10. TRAVELING

"But…" Why would they want me with them if they knew everything I have done?

Edward took my face gently in my hands and kissed my lips softly "Bella I will love you forever and nothing you can say or do will change that." He leaned his forehead on mine and spoke so softly I had to strain to hear it "Bella I love you, you are mine and no one is going to take you away from me not even you."

I couldn't help to involuntary smile that spread across my face at his words. I pulled back so I could look into his love and pain filled eyes "Okay Edward we will do this together, you and _our_ family." A gorgeous breathtaking crooked smile spread across his face and the next thing I know he was kissing me passionately.

"Alright can we go kill some people now." Emmett whined like the two year he is from the car.

"Son that will be the last resort." Carlisle said sternly and my smile fell instantly. How could I let someone like Carlisle fight and kill someone because of what I did and Esme…oh god they could die. Edward could die. They all could. Fuck Bella this is exactly why you don't fraternize with people.

"Bella." Jasper said obviously feeling my anxiety.

"Oh god." I said starting to pace around in circles. "You can't kill anyone and Esme Edward what about Esme and Carlisle." I dropped my head into my hands. I was such a horrible creature, if it wasn't clear before than now I am defiantly going to hell.

"Bella we will fight if necessary to protect our family." Carlisle said reassuring.

"No you will have to fight Carlisle." I shook my head hating that I got them into this.

"Bella love everything will be alright okay." Edward said while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"No it wont." I said and broke out of his grasp. They didn't know what they were getting into coming with me. They would have to fight and not just one or two vampires, the whole Volturi army. I shook my head again "You're not grasping this Edward."

"Bella just calm down alright we will get th-

"Edward stop you don't understand your not just fighting a couple vampires." I cut him off looking at him seriously. "You have heard my stories?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said staring at me concerned.

"They are all true, everyone of them but to hear them and live them is another thing Edward." I stepped closer to him "Can you kill someone can you hear the screams of other vampires, this is nothing compared to the vampire wars this is different, more deadly can you handle that." I realize I was being maybe a tad harsh but honestly if it got him to stay home I was all for it.

"Bella I will do whatever it takes to keep you and our family safe." He said surely caressing my face with his soft silky hands that made me momentarily forget the fact that my whole perfectly balanced life was falling apart. Okay well my life has always been balanced on the tip of the knife but it was different before, I didn't have Edward, I am practically indestructible, Edward and the Cullen's on the other hand are very distructable and I didn't like that one bit.

"Would you kill Aro?" I asked and his hand froze. "We aren't just going up against normal vampires this is the Volturi when this is over the Volturi will be dead and a new leadership will have to take they're place who do you think that will be."

"What are you saying?" He asked his worry slipping into his tone a little more. _Good he was finally getting it._ One side of my brain thought, this was the logical side, however the mushy, lovey dovey side Edward has newly created was shouting _No! No! Don't fuck this up he's so cute._

"I am saying that is battle will change everything and Stephen and I will be forced to become the rulers of the vampire race Edward and god I don't want that." I started pacing again "Crap I didn't even think about that, it will be decades till we can build another empire and then more years to find someone powerful enough to actually control the vampires. Fuck I really hate my race, cant they just grow up already and kill animals. It would be so much simpler."

'_Bella.'_ I froze "Get out of my head Stephen." I snapped knowing full well he could hear me. His laugh just proved it _'Humans are a lot better than rabbits my dear sister you should try one.'_

I put up my blocks not wanting to hear to gruesome details of his _meal_. "Bella are you okay?" Edward asked sounding like he was about to have a panic attack.

"We have to go." I said and walked to the car. "Stephen has feed which means he is on his way to Volterra which will take about two seconds…so we can't really fly." I creased my forehead in concentration. "Okay I will teleport two at a time, now when you get there stay where you are Emmett." I looked at him and he frowned but reluctantly nodded.

"Alright but I want to go first, me and Rosie." I sighed and looked at Rose who nodded. I closed my eyes and pictured mine and Stephen's house then blinked Rose and Emmett there.

"Hopefully they are there and not Russia this time." I said a little nervous.

"Russia!" Esme exclaimed horrifed.

"Well lets just say I have never done this before so let me check and see if they are really there." I smiled shyly and blinked into my old house before she could comment further. It was old and Victorian, built in the 1800s when Stephen was in the phase of traveling and women. Not one of my favorite times the 90s were worse and there music ugh.

Focus Bella find Emmett and Rose, make sure Emmett didn't break something, scrath that make sure Emmett hasn't found the weapons closet, double stretch that make sure Emmet hasn't…oh focus Bella we don't have time for this! "Em…" I trailed off hoping that I did it right and they didn't end up in the middle of the ocean somewhere. Or somewhere…it would take a while to find them, god knows Stephen did.

"Dude this is a kick ass house Bells." I breathed a sigh of relief and laughed at Emmett antics.

"Alright enjoy yourself Alice and Jasper will be here next." I smiled at Rose's awe struck home and blinked back to see Edward pacing in the front yard. "Something wrong Edward?" I cocked an eyebrow at him and his head snapped up towards mine.

"God Bella don't do that again." He said hugging me fiercely. I laughed and closed my eyes blinking Alice and Jasper to Emmett and Rose.

I pulled back from Edwards vice grip and said "You are sure about this Carlisle I mean I can send you to our Caribbean house instead it is very peace-

"We are sure Bella." He smiled and I sighed heavily then closed my eyes and blinked them to my house.

"Bella I love you, you know that." Edward said looking me in the eye.

"Yes I know Edward as I love you." I caressed his face and closed my eyes blinking us into the living room with a sigh. I really didn't like this, I mean my soul mate. He is my soul mate, not just some summer fling of Stephens but my soul mate and I was practically feeding him to the Lions or in our case werewolves. You are such an idiot Bella.


End file.
